Monkey Buccaneer
The is a tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It is an all-rounder tower with a decent rate of fire, firing 50 shots per minute for a good price ($510/$595/$650). Monkey Buccaneers are operated by a monkey. However, it can only be placed in water. Since some tracks do not have water, strategies involving Monkey Buccaneers will not succeed. Depending on the map, it may be able to solo several rounds with the Battleship upgrade. It also makes an appearance in Bloons TD 5; it can be placed in water as well as in the Portable Lake. BTD4 Upgrades Grape Shot Grape Shot allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot sharpened grapes at bloons. Once upgraded to this, every time the shoots, it shoots 4 grapes along with the dart. At sometime though, on a BTD5 update, grape shot's price went up, due to its pierce becoming 2, instead of one. The complete list of updates and discussion can be found here 255/300/325 (old price) New prices: 435/500/540 Crow's Nest Crow's Nest allows the ship to detect Camo Bloons. 255/300/325 Longer Cannons Longer Cannons increases the 's range by a bit. 155/180/195 Battleship Battleship increases fire rate by 3x, destroying many more Bloons. Total domination. 1700/2000/2160 Dreadnaught Dreadnaught is a premium upgrade purchasable since BTD4; the Monkey Buccaneer shoots flaming cannonballs that pops frozen and Lead Bloons instead of darts. Apart from being able to pop bloons it normally cannot, it has no other change besides its appearance. Bloons TD 5 Please note that, while there are two separate paths, the player chooses a path when the third upgrade in a path is purchased. After you have bought the third upgrade in a path, you may only buy the first two upgrades in the other path. Trivia *In Bloons Monkey City, the Monkey Buccaneer is the only tower not to be specifically restricted on any type of tile, even though it cannot be placed on the majority of them due to no water. *This is one of the few towers that has a different image for each individual upgrade in BTD4. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, its unupgraded and first path 1 upgrade official artwork depicts it being strict and serious. *It only uses one set of cannons at a time, although it has two sets. *The Destroyer shoots grapes every 6 shots. *The Aircraft Carrier upgrade only shoots out 3 Monkey Aces; the animation just keeps going so it looks like it shoots out Monkey Aces constantly. *Path 1 makes it a navy admiral ship, while Path 2 makes it a pirate ship. *The Destroyer can be viewed as a cheaper version of the Epic Range Super Monkey, albeit shooting slightly slower with higher pierce. *This tower has more range than an unupgraded Super Monkey. *A Pirate Cove with 2nd upgrade can be very awesome for Aircraft Carriers. **Strangely, Monkey Aces with Sharper Darts have darts much stronger than those from the Buccaneer's even though they are smaller. *Aircraft Carrier's Monkey Aces shoot 2 streams of darts so one dart can pierce through 5 bloons, meaning it can pop 10 Bloons every time. *A 4/2 Aircraft carrier still throws Grapes at bloons anywhere on the screen. *Buccaneer's can be placed on the cells on the DNA Test track. However, this makes sense as most cells are composed largely of water. *Some of the Monkey Buccaneer's Pictures are smaller than the original picture of the ship with no upgrades. *In the original artwork, the monkey is bailing out his boat. * In Bloons Tower Defense 5, when placing the Monkey Buccaneer, the ship is not shown to have cannons. *This is one of two towers that can be placed on water. The other is the Monkey Sub ** This is also one of two towers whose Tier 4 upgrade uses another tower. The other being the Dart Monkey. *The first path depicts the buccaneer becoming civilized, while the second path depicts it becoming barbaric. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City